Orizont TV
2012 - present March 25, 2012. Târgu-Lăpuş, Maramureş 00.30. The first minute of the broadcast. Orizont TV is born. The project seems crazy with acts in the right. A general television station in a locality with 11,000 inhabitants. A small town comprised of 13 villages. Everyone then told me that I was crazy. That this is not the beginning, but the end. The job contest then came all over the city. There was a queue on the 2nd floor of the House of Culture down the street in the street. We chose 24 young people on the same day. Then I'm 16. Like the famous movie. That's how it all started. I remember everyone and now. Emotions, frightened, shy, walk slowly through the studio as if they were afraid of crushing things of such presence. Later they told me that they were very proud and that they could not believe that they had come to work on a television. They did not think it was true, it was happening to them. Children and later adolescents fed the image of the stars of national television for years. In the dilapidated little town of Andrew Esca, Dan Negru, Mihai Gadea, Badea, or Banciu looked like superheroes on the edge of Maramures, forgotten by the world. The beginning was not even hard, as I expected. He worked with an enthusiasm that reminded of the early years of Evenimentul Zilei. There was no more day and night. They had abolished them. I've definitely fallen in love with them after about two months. The Rohia monastery was the great feast of the Spring of Healing. At a distance of 11 km from the studio. I fired together with the monks of the optical fiber through the forest, I tied it to the trees, and the first live broadcast of the Orizont TV station was from the altar of the monastery. From there, Father Nicolae Steinhardt served years ago. The place that Archbishop Justinian had preserved for a lifetime. The first live broadcast gave me the tears. Live. I had been working for three days to pull the fiber through the forest. No one thought it would work. I had cheap demodulators, the distance was great, the land rolled like wad of the world. Only Father Ioachim smiled all the time. Like he knew. And it went. I then broadcast 27 hours of live without any interruption. The smallest television in Romania made its debut. Four and a half years Orizont TV is considered a phenomenon in the Romanian media landscape. A television broadcasting from a town of 11,000 inhabitants has today come to be present in Bucharest and 550 localities from 22 counties are taken over by major cable networks in Romania such as: UPC (in the entire West, Central, Oltenia), NextGen (in Cluj, Sălaj and Bistriţa), Lidas in counties in the South of the country and Moldova, Multimedia Network in the Northwest of the country. The process of extending cable networks continues, with the prospect that until mid-2017 the smallest local television in Romania will become national television. Bogdan Eduard CEO Television of your soul! Category:Television channels in Romania